I Will Follow Him Even To Death
by Elli-Wyatt
Summary: Bella version of I Loved Her Even After Death. Bella does not know Edward has returned and she did not recover from her depression. When Edward sees this he commits suicide and Bella keeping to her promise that she will follow him even to death.


**AN: Hey it's me again. Please review and tell me if I need improvements. This is a**_** Bella**_** version of **_**"I Loved Her Even after Death".**_

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns it. All of the Twilight Saga**

BPOV

I don't know how long it has been since HE left me, broke my heart, shatter my heart to pieces and caused me insanity. Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan admit that I am insane. I hear HIS voice every time I'm in danger and I love it.

He may have broken me, but I love him and nothing in this god forsaken world can change that.

How I wish that I could die already but every god damned time I try Alice would always stop me. Damn it, why can't he just come back! I just wish I could talk to him tell him I love him.

Funny the man that placed me in this situation was the only one who could get me out of it and truly save me.

It was in the afternoon as usual it was raining. I just talked to Alice she said Edward fell off her freaking radar and now she doesn't know where her brother is. Can't really blame her, she has been looking after me even though Edward left me. She was actually the one who told me to get Anti- Depressant pills, she thought I was too crazy and depressed.

I wonder when they will visit me. The Cullens have been visiting ever since Edward fell off Alice's radar, even though they only told me the last time they were here that Alice can no longer see HIM.

As I entered my room, I felt sad all over again. Don't really know why, I just do. I took my freaking Anti-Depressants and listened to my lullaby. I took Edward's picture and stared at it.

A year after they left I found my 18th birthday presents, with it was my Edward's pictures and his gifts and a letter from him, it said that he left me for my own safety. I'm glad he still loves me but I was still miserable due to the fact that he still wasn't here.

Again I stared at the picture and said.

"Why Edward, why did you leave I needed you. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw you again." I paused just to look at the picture, then all of a sudden I felt a gust of wind. I looked at the window but saw nothing.

I looked back at the picture and continued.

"I don't know if I will grovel at your feet or beg for you to stay or both I just Love you so much, but I do know this. If you live, then I live. If you die, then I die. I will follow you even to death."

I placed my materials back in the box and went to change every day I always go to the old Cullen mansion to play Edward's piano. I took piano lessons last summer. I always play my lullaby there.

As I was getting out, my shape-shifter/best friend Jacob Black stood in front of me.

"Hey, Bells!" he shouted

"Hey Jakey!!" I replied. I used to call him Jake, but after he imprinted on a girl named Renesmee or "Rennie" as he liked to call her, I started calling him Jakey. Jacob gave Renesmee the nickname Rennie and Renesmee gave the nickname Jakey to him.

"Where's Rennie?" I asked then all of a sudden somebody jumped on my back, it was my half sister.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I said "How are you Rennie?" Yes my best friend imprinted on my almost 4 year old half sister. Rene was already pregnant with Rennie when I left her and Phil and they didn't even bother telling me, until they came here to try and take me back to Florida.

"I'm not a devil, Bells and I'm most definitely fine. Are you going to that leech's old house?" I was shocked at her choice of words. My sister was intelligent for her age, the way she spoke often was with respect, but when she said those words it truly shocked me. So I had no choice but to reprimand her.

"Renesmee Carlie Dwyer!! You are not to talk about them like that. That is rude and disrespectful. Who taught you that?" I said then she pointed of course to Jacob

"Jakey always call them that. He says _"ever since that freaking leech left, Bella has been like the living dead."_ I gave Jacob a stern look.

"Well never call them leeches ever again Rennie, Alice is that "freaking leech's" brother do you think that Alice is a leech?" I questioned her. Alice has been great to Rennie, and of course my sister loves Alice too.

"No" she answered

"Then don't call them names, okay?" I asked "Okay, I promise, so are you going?" she replied "Yes I am, so if you don't mind." They moved out of the way and I walked towards my new car, dad bought it for me. It was a brand new Hummer and I love it.

Every time I'm with my sister and Jakey I forget all of my sadness, but the moment I leave their presence I feel miserable and suicidal all over again. I made my way to the Cullen's old mansion and as I walked to the foyer I could hear a sound from the inside, it sounded like a lullaby but it sounded so dark, it was full of pain and misery.

I wondered who was playing, I let the musician finish his/her composition. Who could it be? After a few minutes I walked in, and there I saw at the top of the piano was a rose a music sheet and a bracelet. But it wasn't any regular bracelet, it was a Cullen Crest. It was HIS. There was a letter with all of the items, I read the letter.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry for ruining your life, I am sorry for leaving you, for breaking you, for every wrong thing that I have done. But I am not sorry for loving you and admitting it to you. I am not sorry for fighting for you, for loving you and for having you in my life even for the shortest amount of time. I am sorry for being what I am, for who I am and most importantly I am sorry for even existing. I have hurt you and for that I really am sorry hope you could find it in your heart to move on and forget me._

_ Will love you even after death,_

_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

I couldn't believe this! Edward was here and he truly does love me. I sobbed a little then I smelled the smoke. I ran outside and there by the river was a huge fire. I saw Edward stepping inside the fire he created but not before whispering

"_I Love You My Bella"_

I whispered

"_No."_

Edward looked at me then he screamed and I screamed, I ran towards him not realizing what I was doing, I stepped in the fire with him and together we burned. I kept my promise to him. "If he lives, then I live. If he dies, then I die." And most importantly

"_I Will Follow Him Even To Death"_

_The End_

**AN: My second fan fic. Please review and criticize, whether it may be a bad review or a good one, just review because all of them are acceptable. **

**I thank RobzBella for reviewing my first story and at the same time I apologize for not using your idea I already had this before I received your PM and I just didn't upload it because we don't have any freaking internet here.**


End file.
